A Reunion Not Welcomed
by Hayyah2000
Summary: If Kili was capture by elves before everyone else. When the others are found Thranduil uses Kili against Thorin. Hurt!Kili Evil!Thranduil This is meant to be a stand alone one shot. It is open to be added on by others. Just ask for permission.


Sleep was hard to come by in the dark, wet wood. Kili "slept" on his side next to his brother who was breathing deeply and silently. Kili on the other hand was jumpy and nervous.

In the mountains, he had adrenaline in use when the company found themselves at the mercy of stone giants and goblins. Here he had adrenaline, but there was nothing to run from, or hide, or fight. Just jumpy energy in an already jump body.

I twig snapped somewhere in the distance. Kili's head twisted to the sound. Slowly he emerged out of his sleeping bag, not a mouse could have tread as quietly as Kili did. He didn't want to wake any of his company.

He made it a several yards away from camp when the cold wind picked up and rustled the branches above him.

Suddenly a giant spider came out of no where, poor Kili who was only armed with a small knife pressed his back against the tree. Before he could even try to scream the spider bit his neck and Kili fell limp.

The spider prepared to make the final kill when it was struck down by an arrow, unlike other spiders, it just squeaked and died.

The Captain of the Guard and her fellows approach the fallen dwarf.

"Is he alive" she whispered. Another elf found the pulse on Kili's neck and nodded.

"He can hear everything we are saying." Kili found this true, even though he had to strain to hear and make out each word he was still very much conscious.

"_Not if we talk like this." _answered the Captain in the floral language of the elves. "_Pick him up and cover his eyes, we make for the palace." _

Kili was lifted in to the arms of an elf while another covered his eyes in smooth cloth, it didn't make much difference because every thing was blurry to Kili already.

* * *

Fili woke up alone. He could have sworn that Kili slept next to him last night.

He sat up quickly. He appeared to be the first one up. "Everyone wake up now!" he commanded then he started to search around the camp and the neighboring area.

"Fili, lad what is it?" worry was laced through Thorin's usually powerful voice.

"Kili isn't here." Fili said desperately to his uncle, he looked on the verge of tears. "Where is he?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Everyone search the ground, always have your sights on at least two people." Thorin commanded. He walked to Fili who was shaking. "It's ok, lad. Kili will be ok. He's been in the woods before."

"Not these woods."

"Fili, Thorin over hear." Dwalin yelled.

They came to a tree. Dark red blood covered the tree bark, right where Kili's shoulders would come up to. "No. No, no ,no ,no, No, No, NO!" Fili sobbed.

He fell to his knees and found a small blade right in front of him. "Thorin," he said, lifting the blade up to him.

"Oh, Fili." Thorin kneeled next to his nephew and kissed his head and held him.

To them Kili was dead. They didn't see the carcass of the spider because the elves took it to extract the silk and other parts useful to them. They didn't see that there was little blood, nor was there blood on the knife.

* * *

Kili woke up in darkness. His eyes moved over the silk that covered his eyes. He tried to push it out of the way, but his arms were stiff on either side of his torso. "Help." he whimpered pitifully.

Smooth hands lifted his head and untied the cloth. A lovely elf-maid greeted him. She had long red hair and a green uniform. "Thank you," said Kili.

"Your welcome," she said with a quiet smile.

"Where am I?"

"The healing halls"

"In?"

"The Palace of Thranduil"

"Oh" 'Lovely' Kili thought in the back of his head. He suddenly became more aware of his arms which were encased in leather binders that strapped to his chest. "Were these necessary."

"We didn't know how you would react when you first woke. Spider venom can turn the most calm and collective of people into scared animals."

"I won't fight, especially not a pretty elf-maid." Kili said giving the most flirty smile he has ever used.

The elf shook her head with a smile and undid the ties and released his arms.

"You said 'spider venom.' How did I get here?"

"My patrol and I were making night runs, you were wondering and were bitten."

"You brought me here"

"Yes"

They sat in awkward silence. Soon a healer came in and asked the elf to leave.

* * *

Kili was led the next day to the throne room. The King Thranduil sat upon a beautiful oak throne and looked down on the weak dwarf below him. Kili was forced to his knees before him.

The King had power radiating from his form. Kili felt small and was quiet on the floor, there was no amount of pride that could make him raise his head. The King was not only powerful, but fearsome. His alien blues stared at the dwarf and cause shivers to rain down his back.

"Where are your fellows, _dwarf" _the king spat.

So they haven't been discovered.

"What would make you think I had anyone else here with me?"

"How old are you?"

"77"

"So a dwarfling?"

Kili swallowed the little pride he could muster. "Yes. What of it?"

Thranduil smiled. "No mother lets his son wonder this far east without any guide or companion."

Kili kept silent.

"Even if you are not traveling with others, you are still traveling without my permission. Where are you traveling to,_ dwarfling"_

"I will not tell," Kili said defiantly.

The King studied the dwarf for a while. Kili felt like a piece of livestock the King was looking to buy. He analyzed the small details such as each individual strand of hair and the way it moved, and the coloring in his dark eyes.

"Who is your father?"

Kili was taken aback by the question. "A simple crafts men in the blue mountains, no one of much importance."

"But you are important to someone. Your coat has intercut patterns and your hair, I swear I have seen it somewhere." The King thought for some time more. "Who is your mother."

Kili bit and licked his lips. If he told the name of his mother then the elf King would surely figure out the other parts of his heredity, and maybe from there his destination.

"I'm waiting."

Maybe if he kept out the 'lady' or 'princess' then it would just sound like a normal name.

"Dis"

"Just 'Dis'?"

"Yes"

The princess Dis. That was the only dwarrowdam that he knew that was named so, The daughter of Thrain. If this dwarfling is truly the son of Dis then he would be the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. This child could be worth to ransom.

"Really? Because I knew a young princess in Erebor by the name of Dis. She was just a child then, but by now would be expected to have at least one child."

"I can assure you my mother is a house wife." Kili's voice wavered slightly.

"Are you the nephew of the weak," _wince_ "idiotic," _wince _"stubborn," _wince _"childish, King Thorin Oakenshield"

"Shut up!"

The King raised an eyebrow.

Kili realize that there was no way he could get out of this one. "Don't talk about my un-ckle like that."

The King looked in triumph. "He seems healed enough, have him placed in the lower cells." The guard started to lead the dwarfling out of the throne room. "Wait. what is your name, dwarfling?"

"As you seem to know everything else about me, it is Kili." He left the throne room to the dungeons.

The guards shoved him into a waiting cell.

* * *

"Run!" Thorin yelled at his company.

The spiders were catching up quickly as they tripped through the forest.

A spider dropped down dead right in front of them. Thorin looked up with his sword raised as an elf glided down and placed an arrow in his. "Lower your weapons, _dwarf_"

The others in the company were having their weapons ripped out of their hands and thrown to the ground, if they didn't;t stop fight then they too were pushed to the ground.

The blond elf examined the silvery blade with interest. "Where did you get this?"

"Lord Elrond gave e his blessing to keep the blade of his kin."

Legolas raised his eyebrow and pressed the edge of the blade under Thorin's chin. "I don't think so."

The elves then began to bind the company with leather cords that dug into their flesh, then they tied cloth over their eyes, the knots pulling their hair. The elves pushed them along a narrow path.

* * *

Kili heard grunts and yells of protest coming from the corridor to the dungeons. The grunts and voices sounded vaguely familiar. Kili looked out of his cell to see some of the company being lead blindly.

Fili was there.

"Fili! Fili!" he screamed, guard kicked his door to silence him.

"Kili. Kili!" Fili yelled in turn, he looked where Kili's voice came from. A guard pushed him into a cell, not before the blindfold was removed.

"Oh Mahal, Kili we thought you were dead." Fili said.

Fili and Kili were on opposite sides a corner so they couldn't see each other.

"What happened, Kili?" Fili asked.

"I heard something that night, I went out. A spider bit me, to say the elves saved me would be wrong but they did ill the spider and treated my wound."

"Are you alright, lad?" Gloin asked who dropped in on the conversation

"Now I am."

* * *

Thorin hung his head and didn't met the eyes of the king above him. The pain of loosing Kili still stung in his chest.

Thranduil noticed this and the lack of any sort of sound coming from the princeling.

The Elven King circled Thorin, when he came in front of him the king lifted Thorin's head.

"You are in mourning."

Thorin yanked his head out of the king's grasp.

"But you are."

"Yes"

"Whom"

"My nephew," he said. "He died in your woods."

"Oh, did he?" Thranduil decided to change the subject now that the prince was becoming more talkative. "Where are you going, princeling?"

"I will not tell you." Thorin said defensively.

"What if I used some leverage?"

"You have none."

Thranduil smirked. "I do. Your nephew."

Throin's eyes lit up. "Would you be so cruel, I have already lost one!"

"I have the one you lost."

Thorin's jaw slacken with shock. _Kili is alive. Kili is alive. Kili is alive._

"You-you're lying" Thorin stuttered.

"Shall I bring him to you"

Thranduil motioned for a set of guards to fetch the prince's nephew. Another guard dragged Thorin to the daïs of the throne and chained an ankle to a hook on the side.

* * *

The guards came pass Fili's cell, they stopped in front of Kili's.

"The King requests your presence."

Kili was surprisingly calm as he approached the cell door. The elves bond his hands in the leather binders he wore on his first day, then they attached a leash near his wrists.

He was pulled down twists and turns, that Kili recognized as the way to the throne room.

The large doors opened to revel his uncle chained to the extensive throne. "Uncle!"

"Kili!"

"Silence!" the King declared. The two dwarven relatives looked at each other. "You see I am an elf of my word." Thranduil walked over to Kili. Thranduil grabbed his chin roughly to look him in the eye. He smirked," I knew you would be useful."

"Thranduil, let the boy go he has nothing to do with this." Thorin said as he yanked against the chains.

"You lost him once, how would it feel to loose him again."

The blood drained out of both Kili's and Thorin's faces. Thranduil took out a small blade and placed it against Kili's cheek. A small river of blood trailed down Kili's face as The King increased the pressure. Thorin yanked on the chains and Kili whimpered slightly.

There was not a doubt in Thorin's mind that Thranduil would kill Kili. The King made another cut on Kili's forehead and the fear in his eyes became more pronounced. "Stop, I will tell you just stop!" Thorin yelled as he pulled on his chains.

Thranduil looked up on curiosity. "Do tell."

"Thorin don't!" Kili yelled in protest. Thranduil answered by slapping him directly on his cut cheek.

Thorin flinched at his nephew's pitiful yelp.

"We are going to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim our lost home," Thorin said as he hung is head in shame.

Kili's heart broke as he looked at his strong uncle brought to shame in front of his eyes. Thorin had always been there to protect him, to comfort him. Now what could The elven king do to him now that his only barrier and protection was broken.

Thranduil kept a chill silence. "Now then, I can't let you go because of that you would bring ruin to everyone. Killing a dragon. Ha! A folly thing to wish for."

"What can we give to change your mind?" Thorin begged. If only his father could see him now.

"Thorin please, haven't we don-" Kili was cut sort by a threatening look that came from Thranduil.

"The Silmaril would do."

"No. I have submitted myself to you to any times."

"Then stay here and rot." Thranduil said with a creepy smile on his face. he pushed Kili to the ground. "Have them placed in their cells."

A guard restrained Thorin's arms and unlocked his shackle, Kili was beginning to be pushed out of door when Thranduil stopped them. "Stop. Have him placed in a separate cell away from all the others."

Kili struggled as he was dragged out of the throne room. "Thorin!"

"Kili stay calm, I will figue this out." Thorin gave Kili a reassuring smile before the doors closed behind the dwarfling.

* * *

Kili was thrown haphazardly into a cell.

Now he was alone. He had thought that when the company came that he wouldn't be lonely anymore. He had barely 30 minuets with his brother before he was taken away.

Tears started to well up in his eyes. The salt in them stung the cut on his cheek.

* * *

Thorin's ropes around his wrists were sliced as he stepped into the box. He went to the back of the cell and sat down.

"Thorin. Where is Kili?" Fili's worried voice filtered through the bars.

"He is fine, Fili. He is just set apart from us." Thorin reassured his elder nephew.

Thorin let down his nephews again.

"I sware by Mahal we will get out of here."

**This popped into my brain.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
